Hidden
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Angel is sick of her older brother Casey sneaking off every night so she decides to follow him. But when she sees him with Raph things get a little out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N just a harmless drabble. I do not own tmnt. I also did not intend to offend anyone.**

It was midnight. I was creeping as quietly as I could master past my dads sleeping form who had passed out on the couch after drowning himself in beer again. I held my breath as I tiptoed by him and towards my brothers room. I peeked through the slit in the door to see Casey exit through the window.

Contrary to what my older brother might think I'm not a dumb little kid anymore. I'm 14 years old. Which is old enough to realise when your big brother has been sneaking off almost every night.

I grabbed a dark purple hoodie that matched my hair before I followed after him since I didn't fancy going around New York in just an oversize T-shirt.

As I followed him down a path of winding alleyways I tried to figure out where he was going. The most prominent thought in my mind was that he was getting drugs or that he was meeting up with a street gang. I'd already had to deal with our Dad going down that path, I couldn't bare it if Casey followed in his footsteps.

Eventually he came to a fire escape which he immediately started to climb. I climbed after him in confusion. Now I may not know much about drug dealers but they seemed more like dodgy backstreet alley people rather then on the rooftops.

As I got near to the top I began to hear voices. One I clearly identified as my brother but the other I didn't recognise. It was defiantly a guys voice and sounded about our age. I couldn't make out what they were saying but their tone was happy and wasn't giving off a very drug dealer vibe.

When I reached the top I peered over the edge of the roof to see two figures. They were sitting on the edge of the building with their legs dangling off the side. The one on the left I knew was Casey. The other guy had to be the person he was talking to. He was in shadow but I could just make out that he was a bit shorter than my brother, was bulky and bald. The pair were now laughing hysterically as they gave each other friendly shoves.

That's when it hit me. My brother was totally gay!

It all made sense now! He'd been sneaking off to meet this guy in secret because they were afraid to come out. I didn't think Casey had a romantic bone in his body but meeting up with your boyfriend at midnight to gaze at the stars while overlooking the beautiful city was a gorgeous idea!

I smiled to myself as I left those two alone, but it wasn't till I got to the bottom of the fire escape that I realised that I had no idea how to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own TMNT. plz review and enjoy!**

When I eventually made it home I had to wait about an hour before Casey returned as well. I heard him on the fire escape and I waited for a few minutes before storming into his room to interrogate him. I momentarily enjoyed the surprise on his face as I slammed the door open but I hid it quickly since I was about to get serious.

"WHAT THE HECK ANGEL!" Casey shouted as he jumped off his bed and stormed over to me. "WHAT DID YA DO THAT FOR!"

I crossed my arms over my chest "I know what you've been doing when you've been sneaking out these past months" I told him.

That shut him up. His eyes went wide with astonishment.

"I... er ... don't know what your ... erm taking about" he stuttered while awkwardly rubbing his neck.

My brother is possibly the worst actor in the universe.

"I know everything Casey. I know about 'him' "

He held his face in his hands for a moment before saying "Awwww geez. Look Angel I wanted to tell ya but I couldn't ya know?"

"Its alright Casey" I comforted placing my hand on his shoulder. "Although you really should tell Dad"

He shook his head vigorously "No way! Are you crazy!"

I sighed and put my hands on my hips "He's going to find out your gay eventually" I argued.

Casey looked at me like I just said aliens were invading. His mouth was hung open and he stared at me like I'd grown a second head for what felt like hours.

"WHAT!" he eventually shouted.

Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

"You dint have to lie Case. I know you've been sneaking off at night to meet up with your secret boyfriend"

He shook his head in disbelief "Thats what you think I've been up to?!"

Ok maybe my brother was a better actor than I thought because he sounded pretty genuine. He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders to look me in the eye.

"Listen Sis, I don't know what gave you that I idea but I can assure you I'm not gay. I dint have a problem with anyone who is, I'm just not"

"Sure" I said sarcastically.

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"IM NOT GAY!" he yelled. I heard Dad shuffle from the couch at his outburst. We automatically froze and held our breathes till we heard him lightly snore.

"Well what were ya doing then?" I whispered harshly.

"It's kind of hard to explain" he answered.

"Casey please!" I begged yanking his arm "Trust me!"

He moaned at my guilt trip but after a few seconds of contemplating he held his hands up in surrender.

"Fine I'll show ya!" he said. He started walking to window when he motioned for me to follow him. "Come on!" he said.

I couldn't describe the feeling but deep down I knew that my life was about to change forever.

I climbed after him and into a dark alleyway where he stopped by a manhole cover. I didn't realise till he started opening it that he expected me to go down it.

"Casey, are you on drugs?" I asked as he went into the sewer "Cus that would explain a lot"

"I ain't trust me" he answered as I lowered myself down after him. The smell was the worst thing that had ever assaulted my nostrils. It was hard not to gag as we walked along the side walk.

"This better be good!" I yelled as I felt my sneaker step in something warm and squishy.

"It will be Ok, just try not to freak out"

"Bro! I'm already freaking out! Ya leading me down a sewer in the early hours of the morning which apparently you've been doing every other night! There could be man eating rats down here!" I shouted at him while trying not to step in anything suspicious.

"Ya ain't far off" I heard him mumble which wasn't doing him any favours since I was seriously questioning his sanity.

Eventually we came to an entrance to an abandoned train station.

"Just let me do the talking" Casey said as we walked through some turnstiles. I nodded as he took me into what looked like a living room. There was sofas, a TV, pinball machine and sparing dummy in the space. What was all this stuff doing down here? I heard a door open behind me and I turned around to see four giant turtles coming out of it. When they saw me and Casey they automatically rushed over to us.

I could feel my heart pounding in my throat with every step they got closer. This was not happening. THIS WAS SO NOT HAPPENING!

"I KNEW IT!" I screeched.

Casey looked at me in shock.  
"You did?"

"YES YOU'VE BEEN TAKING DRUGS ALL ALONG! THE BOYFRIEND WAS JUST A FRONT! IT WAS HIM WHO WAS SUPPLYING YA!" I was screaming and pointed accusationaly at Casey "AND SOMEHOW YOU GOT THEM IN MY SYSTEM TO GET ME TO SEE FOUR GAINT TURTLES!"

The turtles in question were looking at me with raised eyebrows as I had my mental breakdown.

"Casey who is this?" the one in the blue mask asked.

Before my brother could answer I interrupted him.

"OM MY GOD IT SPOKE!" I cried. Now I don't know much about drugs and the hallucinations they gave you but I wasn't sure they normally sounded so real.

My breathes were getting ragged and my heart rate was out of control.

"Casey I think I'm having a heart attack" I gasped.

I felt him sun his hands down my arms to calm me down as I took deep, cleansing breaths.

"Hey Sis it's alright. I can't blame ya for freaking out but trust me these guys are real and my friends"

I nodded slowly then turned to look at each turtle properly.

The one in blue was looking at me warningly but I could tell he had a kind gleam.

Standing next to him with a purple bandana was the tallest. His gaze was calculating as he looked over me.

Then there was the smallest in orange. He had a large welcoming smile and was the only one who appeared happy to see me.

Finally was the one in red. He was glaring daggers at me but I ignored it. He was definitely the most hostile of them. It took me a moment to recognise that he was the one I'd accused of being Casey's boyfriend. His persona was a lot different now then how he was on the roof top.

"Guys this is my little sister Angel" Casey introduce me.

I smiled tenetivly at them and I think some of their hostility might have evaporated.

"Angel these are the turtles, meet Leonardo-" Blue smiled and bowed slightly to me.

"Donatello-" The tallest waved and smiled letting me notice the gap in his front teeth.

"Michelangelo-" the one in orange beamed enthusiastically saying "Waz up?" before the last hit him round the head.

"And my best bud Raphael" Red grunted at me.

I turned to my brother.

"So I'm not in drugs?" I asked.

"Nope" he answered.

"And I'm not crazy?"

"Debatable" he said.

"You've actually been hanging around four GIANT TURTLES?"

"They also know ninjutsu" he added.

"Of corse they do"

"And we save we the world together"

"You're insane" I stated.

"Totally!" Casey smirked at me.

I looked at the turtles again who had been watching our sibling banter an decided once and for all that this happening.

"So your not gay?" I asked my brother.

"No!" he groaned.

"And he's not your boyfriend?" I pointed at Raphael. I took great delight at my brother's embarrassment.

"No" he said turning the shade of his friends bandana.

I gave the turtle in question a quick look over "Are ya sure? Cus he ain't bad looking for turtle"

Said turtle looked archly between me and Casey who looked like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to die on the spot or strangle me to death.

"So what exactly happened to you guys?" I asked to the turtles.

"Allow me to explain" I heard a voice behind me say. I jumped round to find myself facing a giant talking rat! If it wasn't for the fact that I had just met four talking turtles I would have totally freaked out. Right now I would believe just about anything. I only wish I'd been able to see Casey's reaction when he first met this guy.

"Go ahead" I told him.

The rat took a deep breath before starting his story "About 15 years ago ..."


End file.
